


Constellation Connection

by AnananaSensei



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnananaSensei/pseuds/AnananaSensei
Summary: After the Voidwolf/Imperial threat has been taken care of, Cyra Asola has some free time on her hands. Corso Riggs, her newlywed husband, has some plans for their free time - starting with their well-deserved honeymoon. The force plays a key role in leading to some key coincidences and a life-changing night under the stars.





	

Despite my apprehension with Corso’s plan, I was really quite excited. Corso had promised me a real honeymoon after our engagement slash “wedding ceremony.” We didn’t really have a wedding ceremony, but neither of us really cared for one. I didn’t grow up with a family and had been orphaned since day one, and his whole family was slaughtered by Separatists on Ord Mantell. Even though we didn’t have a wedding ceremony, that didn’t mean we didn’t want to enjoy the fun and luxuries of a honeymoon. With the threat of the Voidwolf out of the way, my crew had a lot of time on their hands, so Corso gave them all a well-deserved vacation. Well...actually I gave them a vacation, since they were my crew, but Corso was the one who pushed for them to get off the ship. We had one whole week of freedom, and a little rest and relaxation. Just me and Corso Riggs. That’s when Corso decided that this was the perfect time to go on our honeymoon. 

Day one of an empty ship, and I came to really enjoy the peace and quiet. Okay, maybe not so much the quiet part. I kinda missed my crew’s constant rambling and conversation, but I did, however, enjoy having the ability to blast whatever music I wanted over the intercom. Corso never protested against my music either, he kinda enjoyed watching me dance around all over the ship. Plus, that got me cleaning and dusting off the ole’ baby. He really liked that part. After getting into the climax of our adventures, I kinda lost touch with “starship hygiene” and organizing, and the ship was anything but sparkling. My personal quarters had been hit with that effect the worse. Corso was more than willing to get his hands dirty with me - in both the cleaning and more physical sense. 

Day two of an empty, but extraordinarily clean ship, I was bored. Although I enjoyed not having to work and sneak around the law, I was incredibly and completely bored. Luckily, my man always knew how to keep me entertained.

“I have a surprise for you,” Corso whispered excitedly in my ear, coming up from behind me to place his hands on my hips and his lips on the curve of my neck.

“And what’s that?” I turned around to meet his lips with my own, tossing the holojournal I was reading on my bed.

“We are going to be taking a trip to Coruscant.”

“What? Why? Aren’t we supposed to be avoiding work?” I sighed.

“No, no!” he laughed. “I want to take you somewhere. Somewhere real special. I think you’ll like it.”

“Does this have anything to do with the Republic?”

“No,” Corso shook his head. 

“Then I’m in,” I smiled. 

“Then let’s go,” he said, returning my smile. He took my hand and lead us to the cockpit, so we could put in the coordinates. 

∞

When we arrived on Coruscant, the first thing Corso did was laugh.

“What’s so funny?” I pondered. 

“How do I put this nicely?” he paused, looking me up and down. “We both have to go change.”

“What? Why?”

“Where we are going is a little higher class, and as I much as I love seeing your butt in those pants, people might look at us strangely in our current attire.”

“My butt does look pretty good in these pants, doesn’t it?” I laughed softly. Corso responded with a kiss on my cheek, and another hand holding, leading us to our shared cabin. Walking in, I gasped. A jaw-dropping dress laid stretched across our bed. The navy blue strapless ballgown started with a generous neckline and was splattered with little white sparkle cluster spots that looked like the radiant stars against the dark space, but as the dress expanded into mesmerizing waves of the same, unstained navy blue silk fabric, I was lost in the rich color of the dress all over again. 

“You didn’t?” I muttered breathlessly.

“Like it?” he asked hesitantly.

“Like it? I LOVE it, Corso! This must have cost you a fortune. Where did you find this dress?”

“Let’s just say Risha and I make a pretty great duo when it comes to picking out dresses,” he admitted, scratching his head nervously. 

“Where exactly are we going if this is appropriate attire?” I motioned towards the dress.

“I can’t say, just yet. Don’t be concerned. You’ll love this place just as much as you love that dress.” He kissed my forehead, grabbing the outfit placed next to mine. I was so caught off guard by the beautiful dress, that I didn’t even notice the tuxedo next to it. To my excitement, the tie paired with the black tuxedo matched the navy blue of my dress and even had similar star cluster spots. “I’m going to go change real fast, and you should too. Be right back,” he started to walk out of the door.

“WAIT!” I shouted. He turned around slowly. “What are you doing? We share the same room, and we are married. Why don’t you wanna get changed in here with me?” 

Chuckling to himself, Corso shook his head. “It’s not that I don’t want to get changed with you, it’s the matter of I can’t. Not only am I saving the pleasure of seeing you in that gown as a surprise for myself, but I’m not sure I can handle seeing you undressed, and we can’t be late. I made reservations.” My cheeks burned, as he ran off with a wink and click of his tongue. “Oh wait,” he backed up enough so that I could see his face in the doorframe. “You have a little more than an hour to get ready before we have to hightail it out of here, just a warning,” he smiled, proceeding to run off again. 

One hour, I repeated to myself as I rolled my eyes. That was plenty of time to hit the shower, brush my teeth, do my hair all nice, and put on that dress. If there was one thing I had learned from being a smuggler, it was to be speedy and efficient. 

One hour later and I looked pretty damn good. I decided to leave my hair down for once. As a smuggler, having long hair was a curse. I not only shed everywhere, but I got my hair stuck in unfortunate places all the time, which either slowed me down or left DNA for a crime scene. That’s why I always had my hair pulled up into a ponytail, or into some kind of braid. Since I wasn’t planning to smuggle any goods or commit any crimes, I figured it would be kinda nice to let my hair down (both figuratively and literally). I even curled my hair for the occasion! My straight black hair was kinda dull on it’s own, and the curls really spiced things up. 

With my dress on, I spent the remaining time I had to gaze at myself in the mirror. I was kinda obsessed with how great I looked. The gown did a real nice job of defining the curves of my figure, although it may have been a little too revealing on my chest. I was a little self-conscious over the back of my dress, which was all open until the fabric curved around the small of my back. That was the real reason I wanted to leave my hair down, since my curls were long enough to cover my entire revealed back. I made a few faces, triple-checked my make-up, and blew a few kisses at myself in the mirror before walking out of my quarters feeling ready to go. Coincidentally, Corso walked out at the same time from one of the ship’s unoccupied rooms, looking quite sharp in his tuxedo.

“Wow,” I stared stunned. Corso turned to face me as I rambled on. “Mr. Riggs, you are really working that tux,” I smiled, “but I need to fix your tie. It’s all crooked,” I laughed, walking up to straighten his tie. He was silent all through me working on perfecting his tie placement. When I had finished, he just looked at me with this odd stare of bewilderment. He placed his hands on top of my shoulders and pushed me back slowly, as if he were trying to get a better, fuller view of me. To my surprise, he stayed completely silent, up until he moved his hands from my shoulders to my neck and pulled me in for a deep kiss. Shocked, but not frozen, I returned the action swiftly as he pushed me against the wall, kissing me more intensely. Moans escaped my mouth with little restriction. I thanked the force in that moment for my great cleaning skills, because had I not cleaned, my dress would have been really dirty from that wall. It took several minutes before Corso finally pulled away breathing heavy. 

“I’m sorry if I caught you off guard, I was just...I mean...you look...you look like a million credits and then some. And all that hair! When did this happen?” he proclaimed, running his hands through my hair with curiousity “Beautiful,” he whispered. “You are so beautiful,” he told me softly, caressing my face with his hands. I was starting to feel my face heat up, before he stopped, taking his hands off my cheeks. He looked down at my shoulder, and moved my hair to the side so he could see my back. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked concerned, “Does something not look right?”

“No, not at all. You look perfect, I just,” he paused looking for the right words. “I never noticed all the scars you wore.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Does it ruin the dress? I am showing an awful lot of skin,” I started to panic.

“Shhh,” he pushed his finger against my lip. “Scars tell the stories of a lifetime. I want to know where you got them all. Especially the one across your face you’ve wore since I first met you. It does nothing to ruin your look, in fact I think it makes you look even more dazzling, if that’s even possible.”

“When we get back, I guess we both have some scar-ring stories to tell,” I snickered at my own pun. Corso smiled.

“ I guess we do.” Silence echoed off the walls of the ship, as we both gazed into each other’s eyes. Words couldn’t describe how I felt. I was enchanted by the feeling, so lost in the moment. It wasn’t until Corso broke off from the staring contest by looking down at his watch. “Damn it!” he cursed. “We have to go!” We’ve got about thirty minutes to make it to the place in time.”

“Well, then let’s go. We still have to leave this spaceport, and make it to a taxi, don’t we?”

“Yeah, I think we can just barely make it if we leave now. Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!” he pushed me towards the exit. 

“All right, farm boy. I’m moving. I’m moving. I’m moving,” I hurried down the stairs of my spacecraft, trying to keep up with Corso without tripping over my dress.

The taxi ride was pretty quiet. I couldn’t tell if Corso was anxious, or just impatient to make it on time to wherever we were going, because his foot was tapping pretty loudly and his eyes were set up on the sky. I on the other hand was so cold, my teeth were chattering. I could feel the hairs on my arm stick straight up. It got pretty chilly on Coruscant at night. I must’ve been shivering pretty loudly too, because I had finally caught Corso’s attention.

“We aren’t on Hoth, Captain, why are you shivering over there?” I shot him a dirty look, rubbing my arms up and down with my hands as a small effort to give my body some warmth. 

“Maybe because I’m not the one wearing a tux,” I retorted.

“I was waiting for you to complain about wearing a dress. As much as I could see you loved the look of the dress, wearing it is another whole ordeal, isn’t it? You’ve always been more of a shirt and pants kinda lady, haven’t you?”

“Well, yeah. I ain’t your typical woman, you know?” I scoffed. Corso laughed. “And I wasn’t complaining about the dress, It’s just kinda chilly.”

“You’re just lucky Corso is here to save the day,” he smirked. I rolled my eyes, as he revealed a small white handbag. “I got this to match your dress, and made sure to have it packed with the necessities. Since you didn’t know where we were going, I figured you’d forget to bring some things. I packed a small blaster pistol and a holder you can wrap around your leg to keep it hidden. Never know when we might get into trouble these days. I also packed you a matching shawl for your dress, and a few extra credits. Not that you’ll need those, since I already paid for everything.” I looked at him flabbergasted. He really did know me well.

“T-thank you,” I shivered. “Would you m-mind taking the sh-shawl out for m-me?” I chattered furiously.

“Oh sorry, Cyra,” he muttered. “I was so caught up on trying to impress you, I forgot about why I showed you everything,” he took out the folded shawl, unfolded it, and placed it around my shoulders. “Better?”

“Y-yeah,” I nodded. He handed me the handbag, and I slid it over my shoulder, but not before taking out pistol and holder. Shamelessly, I slid my dress up my legs and strapped on the holder. Corso looked away, embarrassed. I could see the redness start to tint his cheek. He was definitely a true gentlemen, even after marriage. 

Moments later, the taxi pulled up a couple hundred feet from the entrance of a colossal building. “We have arrived at your destination,” the automated voice announced. I couldn’t see a whole lot from the taxi window. “Enjoy your visit to the galaxy’s favorite place to enjoy the stars, Coruscant’s very own Erso Planetarium.”

I gasped hearing the automated message. Corso opened up the door, taking my hand to help me out of the speeder. He held out his arm for my arm to link with and I did, but the whole time we were walking, I just gaped at the building. It was like everything I had ever dreamed of since I was just a little girl. Like Risha, my childhood wasn’t all the pretty. I had been an orphan my entire life. My dad died an honorable, highly ranked Republic soldier before I was even born, and all that was left of him, was a box he had left for me, full of letters, pictures, and his hope for me to become someone great. My mom died during childbirth. She must’ve been expecting it too, because she made sure to bring along my dad’s box and her own little chest for the doctors to send with me to the orphanage. In both sets of letters, they referred to me as their little miracle whom they’d always love. They wished for me to go out and explore the galaxy, make lots of friends, make my own family, and find my niche in the force. My dad, who I found myself to be most like, wrote a lot about the stars, and how he liked to chart them. I read over his charts everyday as a kid. I even read over his personal notes about the legends behind each star, and the names they were called across the galaxy. I was fascinated by it all. That’s when going to the Planetarium became my childhood dream, because I grew up on Coruscant, and there weren’t a whole lot of stars to be seen with all the light pollution that fogged up the skies at night. I lost sight of my dream after getting my own starship, but I never forgot about it. I hadn’t even realized I had told Corso about that dream.

“Corso?” I stopped us a few feet from the entrance. 

“Yeah, sweetheart? What’s wrong?”

“Thank you,” I smiled, tears escaping my eyes. 

“Whoa, don’t start getting all soft on me,” he chuckled gently, wiping the tears from my face. I joined in on his chuckles, trying not to have a full emotional breakdown. When I had gotten control over myself again, I held out my arm for linking, just as Corso had done earlier, and we walked through the entrance of the Planetarium. 

“Welcome to the galaxy’s favorite place to enjoy the stars, how can I help you two this fine evening?” The Mirialan behind the front desk was unbelievably gleeful. I was unsure whether or not she was putting up some kind of act, or if she was just unnaturally cheerful. Either way I was a bit overwhelmed by her bubbly presence. 

“Hi, I’m Corso Riggs. I made reservations for tonight’s event,” Corso introduced himself. The woman typed in his name into the computer database. 

“Ah, yes. You’re here just in time. The ‘Night Under The Stars’ event starts in just two minutes.” The woman handed us two cards, granting us access to the event room. “If you head down that hallway and take a left,” she pointed her finger to the hallway on our right, “there should be two young gentlemen waiting to greet you. Show them your cards, and they will seat you at the table you requested.”

“Thank you, m’am,” Corso smiled gratefully. He took my hand, and we headed in the direction the woman had pointed out for us. We found the young gentlemen, and showed them our cards. Nodding, they opened up the door to the room. My mouth hung open amazed. I turned my head around in every direction, trying to take in as much as I could. The room was more elaborate than anywhere I had ever seen before, and I had once visited the Organa Palace on Alderaan.. Beautiful artwork representing various planets across the galaxy were painted on the ceiling. The ceiling, however, was breathtaking in of itself as it’s semi-spherical shape was quite the architectural phenomenon. When the two waiters (the gentlemen) sat us down at our table, the room went dark. Not dark enough where I was completely blind, but enough to where a spotlight could single out a speaker in the middle of the room. As the lady started to speak, an unstained, heavy black veil of sorts started to move across the ceiling, covering the planetary artwork. 

“Good evening everybody!” The Twi’lek under the spotlight greeted us all with a large amount of enthusiasm. Her purple lekku complimented her pearly white dress beautifully. “My name is Lunanetta, but you can call me Luna. I will be your hostess tonight. We have a lot of fun things planned for you all. The ‘Night Under The Stars’ event features the night sky of nine different planets. For my more astronomy-inclined guests, I have an informational walkthrough of some of the most famous constellations and stars in each night sky, and for those of you who are just in it for the hell of it, the sky should be plenty out of this world for you.” The room erupted in laughter. “To get you all started, the waiters will come around and take your orders. While your dinners are cooking, I will get us started with the first planet, Alderaan.” 

Luna continued with her quite informative presentation of Alderaan’s stars, but I couldn’t focus on her voice. I was in awe of all the stars that surrounded me. It was just so...breathtaking. When the waiters came around to our table, Corso ordered us dinner. He knew what I liked, and didn’t want to interrupt my curious gaze at the artificial night sky. I truly was lost in it all, just as much as Corso was in my facial expressions. He may not have known it right away, but I was aware of his staring from the beginning. It didn’t bother me though, in fact it had quite the opposite effect. His eyes were just so full of affection and wonderment. His expression was equivalent to the same one I was giving the stars. He made me feel so loved.

When our food came, Luna had already finished her presentation on Alderaan and Tatooine and was starting to present on the Jedi planet, Tython. Dinner was quiet between Corso and me. He didn’t have a whole lot to say, and neither did I. My eyes were fixed on the stars the whole time, with the few exceptions of looking down at my plate to eat, and the several inconspicuous glances at Corso.

The rest of the night went by pretty fast. After Tython came Voss, then Hoth, then Dubrillion (which made me think of Risha), then Dantooine, and then Balmorra, until we were finally at the last sky full of stars. 

“For our last planet, we have chosen our very own Coruscant. Now you folks might be a little confused. Coruscant is known for it’s light pollution, and you can’t ever see the stars at night with a naked eye, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t there. Thanks to science and our recent technological advances, we have the ability to show you what Coruscant’s very own night sky should look like,” Luna announced as Balmorra’s stars faded away. Coruscant’s stars didn’t take very long to light up the room. To my astonishment, Coruscant actually had the most stars out of all the planets we had seen. Everyone in the room gasped once all the stars had appeared in the sky, even Corso who hadn’t really been paying much attention before. 

“Look at that, Cyra,” he whispered from across the table. “I didn’t know the sky could look so alive.” I gave him the biggest smile I could muster, and held out my hand across the table. He took my hand without a second thought, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. “Just don’t you forget, baby, that even this galaxy full of stars isn’t as out of this world as you are.” I shook my head disapprovingly, pursing my lips together to contain my smirking. The only way to a woman’s heart, or at least my own, was through terrible wordplay. Fortunately, Corso knew that was my weakness.  
“Did you practice that line in the mirror, or did you just copy the hostess’ earlier joke?” I shot him a knowing look.

“No comet,” he snickered. I raised my eyebrows. “You know, like ‘comment’?”

“Yeah, I got that,” I sighed. “How do you come up with these?”

“I planet,” he started snickering again. I squeezed his hand playfully. “You know, like ‘plan it’?”

“I get it,” I sighed again. “You don’t need to explain it to me every time.”

“I know, I just like to ruffle your feathers,” he teased.

∞

A little later that night, when Corso and I had finally left the Planetarium and had already headed back to my ship’s hangar, I found myself deep in conversation, despite our quiet venture back.

“Corso?” I spoke up, my voice echoing slightly across the mostly empty ship. I sat up on the couch, removing my head from Corso’s lap. 

“Yeah, Captain?” Corso smiled at me, looking up from his deck of cards. He was in the middle of a game of Solitaire. 

“Why did you choose to take me to the Planetarium?” I asked, biting my lip anxiously. As I thought more about my night, and how much it meant to me, I started to wonder if he actually knew why it meant so much. I didn’t remember telling him about my childhood experiences, at least the part explaining my Planetarium dreams.

“I know you love watching the stars at night, and I figured it would be maybe cool to take you somewhere where you could see a ton of stars across the galaxy,” he answered nonchalantly, returning to his game.

“Corso?” I piped up again.

“Yes, Captain?” He set the cards in his hand down on the table, giving up on the game.

“Did I ever tell you about my childhood?”

“You mentioned you were an orphan and raised up on Coruscant. Is there something else I should know?” he pondered. Catching notice of my nervousness, he scooted over beside me and wrapped his arm around me. I melted into his side, feeling a little more comfortable.

“Yeah, there is. I want to tell you about my parents.”

“I thought you said your parents died before you were born?”

“Well, my dad did, but my mom died during my childbirth,” I corrected. “Anyway, six years before I was born, General Laedon Asola of the Republic married Corellian commoner, Isla Pravuus. Basically, what you need to know is that my dad travelled all over the galaxy with my mom, stationed at dozens of different planets. Before he died, and when he knew my mom was pregnant with me, he started filling a box with letters, and pictures, and all of his handwritten journals for me. Everytime he was in out in the field, there was risk of his life, and he wanted to make sure I knew him in some way. Of the things had kept in the box, the journals he left me contained all his notes on the galaxy’s stars. He wrote entries on every planet he visited, which there were numerous, and he wrote about his favorite constellations and legends that were told about them. He’s the whole reason I have such a love for the stars, and it's all because I read his journals as a kid in the orphanage. I grew up on Coruscant with the dream of visiting the Erso Planetarium my whole childhood. Not once was able to actually go, and I kinda forgot about it after I got my own ship, but tonight?” I paused, wiping the tears from my eyes. “This meant a lot to me, Corso, and I just want you to know how much it did.” 

It wasn’t like me to get emotional, I was usually as unemotional as a cheap, standard product droid, but in this moment? Tears were just streaming down my face. I wasn’t really crying, just tearing up. A lot. I could feel Corso’s eyes on me, and I have managed a small scoff at myself. 

“This isn’t like me, I’m sorry,” I laughed, brushing off more tears. 

“Hey, hey,” Corso unhooked his arm from my body and turned his body to face me. “Don’t apologize for showing emotion. It’s almost a relief to see you have emotion.” I gave a soft laugh. “Come here,” he opened up his arms. I sniffled, reluctantly wrapping my arms around Corso in a strong embrace. The longer he held me in his arms, the more relaxed I felt. Before I pulled away, he landed a kiss on my forehead. “Thank you for telling me about your mom and dad. It’s kinda unbelievable what a coincidence it was for me to plan our night out at the Planetarium. Let alone the same Planetarium you dreamed of going as a kid.”

“Nah, I don’t think it was a coincidence. I just think the force works in mysterious ways,” I sniffled. 

“How very Jedi of you to say,” Corso inquired. 

“Well, how else can you explain such a phenomenon?” 

“Love maybe?” I raised my eyebrows at him, and he grinned.

“Love? What an interesting theory?” Kneeling on the couch, I bent forwards to catch Corso’s lips. He caught my my intentions first, and pulled me onto his lap allowing me more access and the ability to make the first move. I reached up and pulled his face to mine, enveloping his lips with my own in desperation. As his hands worked their way down my body to my hips, I let my own hands explore his back. Pulling off his shirt, I allowed myself to trace every scar and find every bone. I wrestled my tongue into his mouth, and traced his teeth with curiosity. Quickly, I was pushed out, only to have his tongue exploring my mouth. I couldn’t hold back anymore, and an intense groan was let loose. Since we had already changed out of our formal wear, our pajamas were easy to maneuver in. It didn’t take very long before I was laying on the bottom of the couch. 

“Thank you for tonight. I’ll remember this night forever. It’s the best thing anyone has ever done for me,” I admitted.

“Of course, Captain. I just want to make you happy.”

“Cyra. Call me Cyra, like you did in the taxi,” I blushed. 

“Of course, Cyra,” he purred.  
“I like the way my name rolls off your tongue,” I giggled. 

“You do?” he whispered, starting to plant small kisses down my neck.

“I love you,” I blurted out quickly, unable to hold it in anymore. It wasn’t the first time I said those words, but it was a rare enough occurrence that Corso froze, lifting his head from my neck. His deep mahogany eyes bore into my own icy eyes, looking for the intentions in my words. 

“I love you too, baby,” his face softened into the world’s happiest face.


End file.
